


You don't deserve to be a mother

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [35]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: During a normal day, Harry's mother comes back in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long story I've been writing for a while. Just to let you know Anne is not like this in real life, she is a good mother to both Harry and Gemma. This is just a fiction version x

17 years ago.

She had to do it. She had to. Anne stood at the corner of the building, she had been staring at it for half an hour ago, finding the courage to do what she had to do. She was too old to be a mother at 50, she couldn't cope with the stress and pain it caused her and she knew it was best to give up her baby. Although she had heard rumours of orphanages selling children to the slave trade, she didn't care. All she wanted was to be freed from the mistake she made and forget it forever.

Anne walked to the doors of the orphanage, not able to open the door and give them the baby. She decided to leave the baby at the door, ring the bell and leave. She looked down at the bundle in her arms. Her baby was fast asleep, not knowing what will happen to him. He was the most beautiful baby, but the need to be free was more strong then being a mother. She took a breath, left the baby on the floor, took one last look, rung the doorbell and ran, never looking back.

A young man opened the door, wondering who the hell rung at this time of night. He looked around, not seeing anything until he looked down and saw a baby in a bundle of cloth. He groaned, not another one he thought to himself as he picked the baby up, noticing there was a note on top of the boy. The man opened the note and read it, knowing what this little baby will have to cope with in his now worthless life.

'His name is Harry.' 

 

17 years later.

Harry smiled as Niall told his story of Johnny McQuire and the mysterious disappearance of his left nipple. Harry had never thought his life would be happy, growing up in a horrible orphanage then sold into slavery at 6, being beaten raped and abused by many people, he never thought his life would be happy. But then he was bought by Liam, a kind man who soon loved Harry and his other slaves. He looked after all of them and Harry couldn't be more grateful for what Liam gave him.

"So, as young Johnny woke up after a night of drinking in Dublin, he realised his left nipple had gone! My God he said, how did that happen?" Niall said as he told one of his many stories of Ireland. Liam, Harry, Sophia and Louis were all siting on the couch, laughing and applauding as the Irish slave told his story. They were all in the sitting room as Liam had a day off work and wanted to spend time with his precious slaves and he was enjoying the day as well.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Miss Edith, Liam's house keeper came in. "Mr Payne, there's someone at the door for you." The older woman said. "Who is it?" Liam asked. "She didn't say, but she says it's urgent and she needs to speak with you straight away." Liam just nodded, a little confused but went up, telling Niall to continue his story as he left the room.

When Liam went downstairs, he saw a woman at the hallway. She looked older then his mother and he noticed strays of grey hair. "Hello, can I help you?" Liam asked as the woman turned around, she gasped as she saw Liam, like she had found a pot of gold. "Oh yes, I think you can help me, I've been looking for you for quite some time." The woman replied as Liam didn't know what to say. "My name is Anne Twist, and I'm here to see my son." The woman said taking out a bit of paper and giving it to Liam. "Your slave Harry, is my son and I'm here to bring him home."

Liam was shocked at what happened, Harry's mother, the woman who abandoned him when he was 3 days old was in his house. He didn't know how to reply to this woman as he looked at the paper, it was a birth certificate with Harry's full name on it. Soon, Liam had took Anne to the living room, where tea was served as Liam wanted to talk to the woman.

"I've been looking for you for quite a while now. It's took a lot of my husband's money to find you." Anne said softly as Liam just stared at the woman, this is the first time seeing this woman and he felt a mixture of nerves, anger and just confusion. "Why are you here?" Liam asked, not knowing what else to say. "To see my son Mr Payne, I know you are his owner, I have checked all the files." Anne replied as Liam suddenly knew what to say. "Before you see him, there are a few things I want to ask." Liam said as Anne nodded. "Why did you leave your son on the door of an orphanage at 3 days old?"

Anne looked shocked at the question but she knew hard questions would happen. "It's very complicated." She replied. "I want to know Anne, I think Harry also has a right to know." Liam said, starting to feel the anger rise in him but he kept calm. Anne just sighed and told her story to the man who owned her son.

"I dedicated most of my life to my career. When I was young I didn't want to be married or have a baby, I wanted to work. So I spent my 20's, 30's and 40's devoted to my job. I climbed all the way up and it gave me more passion then anything else in the world. But then when I turned 49, my mother's instinct came. I craved a baby. I wanted to be a mother so much. So I did. I feel pregnant a month later. But the pregnancy wasn't easy. Being an older mother has a lot of drawbacks and pain I never knew would happen. I also had an extremely difficult birth but I wanted to see my baby. But when I first held him in my hands, I felt nothing. I felt no love, no passion to be a mother. I couldn't do it. I tried a few days but it didn't work so I knew I couldn't have him. So I dropped him of at the orphanage door and left him there, I knew it was the right thing to do."

Liam listened to every word she said, feeling the anger inside him get worse. How could this woman leave her own son as a baby? An innocent baby who had never down any harm and had to cope with such pain and hardship in his life. Liam just wanted to chuck this woman out of his house and never see her again, but he thought Harry had a right to see his mother. 

"So you left a baby at the door of an orphanage because you changed your mind?" Liam asked with anger. "Yes, I couldn't cope Liam. It was the right thing to do. But I think now is the time I see Harry." Anne replied as Liam stared at her for a moment. "Before I consider letting you see him, I want you to know what what that boy has gone through because of you." Liam didn't even give Anne a chance to reply before starting.

"Harry was abused at the orphanage. Every day he was beaten and starved, no one cared for him. When he was 5, a man raped him from the orphanage, telling him that no one would want him if he told anyone. He was just 6 when he was sold into slavery. He was bought by cruel men who used him as a piece of meat. One man even tried to kill him with a knife. He had to endured all of this for 10 years. I bought him when he was 16, I wanted to help him because what he has gone through his whole life is disgusting. He was skin and bones when I first met him, he couldn't read or write, he had nothing. I couldn't even tell you how many nights I've seen him wake up screaming at his past, he had no confidence, nothing and it was because of you."

"Do you know how hard it was for me?" Anne suddenly snapped. "The years I spent building my career, the pressure I had to do everything in life. Men will never understand what a woman goes through to have everything in life." Liam released that Anne didn't care for her son's past, she only cared for herself and her own needs. 

"If you would like to stay here Anne, I will bring Harry here." Liam said, knowing Harry had the right to see his mother. Liam left the woman and went back to his slaves trying to calm his body down, how could a woman be like this to her own child. But Harry had a right to see his mother, for closure. He went back to his slaves all still listening to Niall's stories as Liam paused for a moment, looking at Harry.

This poor boy, what he went though because of his mother's arrogance and thinking about herself. Liam couldn't imagine the ordeals and hurt that he went through. Was it the right idea to show Harry his mother? This awful woman and what would Anne do with the boy? "Harry could I talk to you for a moment?" Liam asked Harry as the young boy looked up and nodded, standing up and walking to his master, who took him out of the room.

"Is everything ok daddy?" Harry asked innocently as Liam was quiet for a moment. "There is someone here Harry, and I want you to be very mature about this baby." Liam said slowly as Harry just nodded. "There is a woman here Harry and she wants to see you." Liam said slowly as Harry nodded. "She is your mother." Liam said and Harry just stared at him for a moment, taking the words in. 

"Why is she here?" Harry asked. "She wants to see you Harry and if you want to see her, you can. This is your choice baby." Liam said as Harry thought for a long time. "Yes, I want to see her." Harry said. "Are you sure Harry? You don't have to if you are not ready." Liam asked. "I'm ready master. I need to see her." Harry said, sounding more mature then ever before. Liam just nodded and took Harry to see Anne, hoping everything will be ok.

 

When Liam got to the room, he opened it to see Anne having a cup of tea, waiting for her son. Harry walked in, ready to see this woman. Anne looked at her son for the first time in 17 years. He looked so healthy and clean, she didn't understand all of this abuse nonsense. "Oh Harry." Anne said as the boy went closer to his mother. "Liam, can me and Harry talk in private?" Anne asked. "I don't think so Anne." Liam replied, not really wanting to leave his Harry by himself. "It's ok master, I'll be fine." Harry said looking at Liam. Liam just nodded and decided to leave, but staying by the door to hear what was happening.

"Harry, I'm so happy that I could finally see you." Anne said as her son just stared at her. "It's took me a long time to find you." Harry didn't say anything for a while, to upset and emotional to as what was happening to him. "Why did you leave me?" Harry asked suddenly, asking the question he's been wondering his whole life. "Harry, when I was pregnant, I went through a lot of pain, it was so hard for me and I knew I couldn't cope. I had to do what was right."

Harry just stared at his mother. "But now I'm here to get you back, so we can be a family finally." Anne said. "What do you mean?" Harry asked confused. "A few years ago, I married someone. He's very rich so he can buy you from Liam and get your freedom." Anne said as Harry suddenly panicked. "I don't want to leave here." Harry said, not wanting to leave his master, Louis, Niall and Sophia. "But you're a slave here Harry. You have no life. I can give you a good life. I'm your mother after all."

This was when Harry suddenly snapped, how the hell could she say something like that? After everything that's happened. "You're my mother? Do you not know what I went through because of you? Everything I have been through and you just want me to forget it?" Harry asked in anger. "Harry that was in the past, we can look towards the future and start a new life as a family." 

"No, you're not my family, you abandoned me. This is my family, they've been there for me." Harry said the anger coming out of him. "Oh for goodness sake Harry, you're nothing but a slave here. You're a piece of meat. Why would you want to be here?" Anne said in bitterness as Harry had enough and jumped up. "I hate you!" Harry screamed. "I hope you rot in hell!" The boy left the room and slammed the door shut, never seeing this woman again.

 

Liam listened to everything that was said as he saw Harry run off. He would've ran after Harry ton confront him but Liam knew he had to sort out Anne first. He went back into the room to see Anne standing there, looking shocked. "What on earth have you done to him? Why have you brainwashed him?" Anne asked bitterly. "I haven't done anything. I've helped him and have looked after him. And I think it's time to go." 

Anne gasped. "You can't do that! He's my son." "Your son? You abandoned him when he was a baby. It women like you who don't deserve to be a mother." Liam said bitterly. "You won't win this, I'll go to court, I'll get him back." Anne said. "You won't, you abandoned him and you have no right. Now leave my home Anne and never come back." Anne stared at Liam for a moment before leaving the door, never seeing her son again.

 

Liam tried to calm himself down as he walked to Harry's room, he couldn't believe a woman like Anne would do such a thing to her son. He went into the room to see Harry sitting on his bed, looking down and not saying anything. Liam slowly walked to Harry, not knowing what he will be like. "Baby, I'm so sorry about that, she just came in." Liam paused. "How are you feeling?"

Harry just stared at Liam, his eyes were sad but he shed no tears. "I'm fine. I've wasted too many tears for that woman, she isn't my mother. I never want to see her again." Harry said, surprising Liam. The older man had never heard his slave sound so mature and serious before. "That's fine Harry, you never have to see her again, I promise." Liam said giving Harry a hug.

 

For the rest of the day, Liam and the   
aother slaves stayed with Harry, trying to confront him and look after him. Liam had made sure the security was extra for the next few days, so Anne didn't come back. Sophia had tried to look after Harry but the boy was so distant. It was so hard for all of them to see the youngest slave like this, and the three oldest slaves tried to help Harry.

"Harry, just to say, you don't need her." Louis said to Harry as the four slaves sat in Harry's room. "Neither of us need our mothers, we have each other." Louis said, remembering his own mother leaving him when he was two. While Sophia and Niall's own parents were both dead. "I just want to know why she left me? What did I do to her?" Harry asked in frustration. 

"You didn't do anything Harry, it was her own fault, her own arrogance. But you have your family here. We always look out for each other and we'll always be there for you." Sophia said as Harry smiled at her."Thank you, I don't know where I would be without you all." Harry said honestly as the others just gave him a hug, wanting to know he was loved. Harry may never know why his mother left him but he didn't care for anymore, she was dead to him. He had his family with Liam and the other slaves, they were always there for him and to Harry, that was the most important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
